1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a graphene structure and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a graphene structure including a linking material provided at a defect of a base graphene layer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphene is structurally and chemically very stable and has excellent electrical characteristics by its quantum mechanical property. Electrons moving in the graphene may be about 100 times faster than electrons moving in single-crystalline silicon, and the amount of a current flowing through the graphene may be about 100 times more than the amount of a current flowing through copper. Due to these characteristics, the graphene is spotlighted as the next-generation material that will be substituted for a conventional material.
Generally, the graphene manufactured to have a large area may be formed in a poly-crystalline state. In this case, electrical characteristics of the graphene are determined by shapes of a grain and a grain boundary and the numbers of grains and grain boundaries. Thus, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0089041 (Application No. 10-2012-0010384) discloses a method for forming a graphene layer from a graphene seed layer in one direction in order to form a single-crystalline graphene layer not including a grain boundary.
However, process conditions for manufacturing the single-crystalline graphene layer may be stringent, and a manufacturing yield of the single-crystalline layer may be low. Thus, it is required to research and develop methods capable of improving characteristics of a poly-crystalline graphene layer.